legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
You're Not a Believer
You're not a believer is the sixteenth quest in the Legends of Old questline, and the first in the X-16 segment. START: Tylious Dawnbane, located outside of Death'kul END: Sera, located in the Valley of the Calm Trees *NOTE: Tylious will only give you the quest after the player completes the Death'kul dungeon. Description Tylious stares at you as you approach, he has taken off his armour and now sits in casual clothes, he smiles as you get closer. Greetings friend! What can I do you for today. Tylious' eyes flare blue for a split second. Though I have an idea what you want. sigh. ''I have mulled it over in my head, I believe it best to reveal to Sera exactly what we found out, we should not keep this a secret from her. ''Tylious stands up and slaps you on the back. Not that she couldn't find out herself; afterall, she did manage to learn about Deathlius with no help from me. Objectives *Report to Sera Transcript You approach Sera, holding the book, she looks up at you and smiles. She hands you a note. *Sera: Hello , what can I do for you today? *Player: I managed to get this book translated Sera, it's one about the Lordscythes... *Sera: Oh really! That is great news! What does it say? You look down at the book, turning your gaze back up to Sera. *Player: It mentions you Sera. Sera looks at you, her smile frozen on her face. *''Sera: What..?'' *Player: It mentions you Sera, see look, right here: "Sera Lordscythe, a warrior of great skill, dead in the Lost War." Sera sits down. *Sera: This cannot be, how can I be a Lordscythe!? I remember parts of my childhood, I grew up in Winterstorm, long before the Lost War; I was the only daughter of the militia captain and a priestess. We were poor, we had nothing. Sera looks up at you, before scribbling another note. *Sera: There is NO WAY I can be a Lordscythe. This cannot be true! This book, where did you find it!? *Player: In Death'kul, it appeared for us after we killed a great demon blocking our way. Sera slams the table, before furiously writing another note. *Sera: And you trust this!? A book simply, appeared RIGHT BEFORE YOU and you take what it says as truth!? No, I refuse to accept this as reality, I cannot be Lordscythe. A strange voice echoes through the room. *???: You refuse to accept it as truth, despite it being written before your very eyes? You are a strange breed, Sera, if you refuse to take up your true name, the mantle of Lordscythe. What can they... nay, what can I ''do to make you see the truth? Sleep and fade away my dear, only then will you see the truth. Only after judgement day will your eyes open. ''The voice laughs. *???: Though you may see the truth sooner, hope yet remains for you my dearest Sera Lordscythe. Take upon you the name of Lordscythe, and you may yet survive the coming inferno. If you doubt this truth, well... nobody can help you. The voice laughs as it fades away, the gate bursts open, in swarm a large group of strangely armoured warriors. You look at Sera sa you grab your weapon and charge into the fray. Completion Sera turns to you, sword in hand, she throws down her shield, but grasps her blade tighter, pointing it at you. Her eyes tighten into a glare as she motions for you to sit down. She writes you a note. I refuse to accept this as reality, I refuse to accept what you and that... voice, told me is truth. But if you are set on this reality, I shall accompany you on your journey to find out for sure. I'll need some damn good proof to accept this as truth. Now, let us be off. One one foot infront of the other , or I'll take of your head.